Unpredictable
by Loelin
Summary: Who is better? Rouge or Amy? You Decide through this one
1. Chapter 1

As she peered through the crack, she can see the thing's beauty, its luster, its shine, its glimmer's edge. "If only I can touch it" she whispered gingerly. She felt a wind behind her, a small breeze, which gave her a vibration down her spine, she turned around quickly, expecting the unexpected and saw dark brown eyes in her view. "Loelin..." she whispered loudly, forgetting what the inner girl wants. "Sorry" came from a dark brown anthropomorphic animal; who was peering over, what look like a demon of some sort.

"_In a glass chamber without glass_" Loelin said in a low, close to muted, voice. As the bat-like girl quieted Loelin down, a Shadow covered the light that seeped through the crack, and then the glimmer shined again. "Darn", said the batgirl, "there are more guards than I thought". She returned the eager awaiting look through the crack. Loelin sat on a custodial stool and started to wait until his girlfriend pried off the "chic magnet".

It is a small closet; walls are chipped with paint, floor tiles misplaced and cracks all over the concrete walls. There are bottles full of cleaning solutions and solvents in a corner; one bottle was tossed aside next to a drain with a faucet about two feet above. As the bat girl overcame her longing for the jewel on the other side, she asked Loelin a question

"How big my twins' grow?"

As if on cue, Loelin answered blandly "as fast as they can replicate". Through that answer comes a coy smile from the daring bat

"Were ready to leave then?" continued Loelin as he gets up from his seat. "Yeah, I guess" the batgirl replied, looking down to the floor with a sad face. "What's wrong, Rouge?" Loelin quietly said. Loelin could see what his sad girlfriend desires, and said "Don't worry, we will get that gem of yours another day". "Thanks for lifting my spirits up" replied Rouge, pretending to look glad. "Well, we should at least leave this bank" Loelin whispered, being extra careful not to let anyone hear their voices. "Okay" Rouge Replied.

"Thank you! I really like to get out of this dump." Loelin pleaded, as Loelin reached on the handle, Rouge tiptoed a little to his face to give her fiancée a kill, a peck to his mouth, which left his face in terror. "Thanks for the ride here" Rouge said to cover the reason of the kiss. Afterward, Loelin came out his trance of "seeing ghosts"; he continued to open the door, letting Rouge go out the door first.

As soon as the couple reached the car, they continued to take off their disguises as janitors and started to reveal their true clothing and their true identity. When all of their disguise clothes were completely off, Loelin quickly passed the clothes to Rouge, which in turn, dumps the heap in the trunk. As Rouge Closed the trunk, she moved to the passenger side of the car, opened the door, and prepared to leave. Loelin, on the other hand, went to the driver side of the car and pulled out a blackberry. As he pushed some buttons, he started to make a call. With Rouge sitting there, inpatient, a voice clicked in Loelin's Blackberry

"I'm Ordering 2 pistols with S1 suppressors", Loelin said

"Serial" said the voice

Loelin told, what it sounds like random letters and numbers. After the petit conversation, Loelin ended the call and replaced the Blackberry his pocket. "Are we going to leave yet?" Rouge shouted, to make Loelin hear thru the car door.

"Yeah, we're leaving" Loelin Replied, softly As he tucked inside the car, getting ready to drive home, he made a quick joke, "This car has no KEYS" Loelin said. On cue, Rouge shuffles her purse, looking inside and out, finding the keys to the Audi. "Here!" she said as she tossed the car keys over to her companion. Loelin smirks as he ignited the car ability to work. As on cue, Loelin drove out of the bank's parking lot, awaiting of what they would do next.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Although I don't do notes, may I remind you that the name "Loelin" is pronounced "LOW-lin", thanks and read chapter 2

As they entered in the club, Loelin automatically grabbed a chair and sat on it to take a rest. "Whoo" Loelin said with a sigh, "That was something else". Rouge floated in, with a disappointed face. "Don't be a spoiled apple" Loelin jokily said out loud, "I felt the same way, too. To tell you, I though you will never come to my planet" Rouge chuckled a little, letting a little disappointment leave her head. She took a chair and placed it approximately a 45 degree angle to Loelin's seat and his view. "Well" she said with a smirk, "At least were alone, the Club closed and the bed open". With that came a stern look from her fiancée. "We cannot let our guard down like that" Loelin said

"Like what?" said Rouge

"Like what you just said", Loelin took a sigh, and continued "next thing that is going to happen is that your hands would be tied to your back." Rouge didn't get the message Loelin is trying to tell her. "Kidnapped,…raped…,", Loelin said for the confused face he saw in her, for a clearer signal. "Oh, I understand" Rouge Replied with disappointment again, wanting the lover's attention. "Come on…I was just jok-" Rouge implied but stopped by her man's words. "I'm serious,…I don't want to lose you or your mind of yours". Loelin continued a worrying look at his lover. As he continued to stare at her beautiful sky blue eyes, getting ready to give a kiss to Rouge, but the doorbell rang, and Loelin got up to answer the door. It left Rouge puckering in the air for a moment. Loelin came back to her and continued "their moment". Afterward Loelin took the package that he left and brought it to Rouge. Loelin happily opened it, dug in the packaging peanuts to reveal 2 glocks with silencers attached

As the guns appeared in Rouge's view, she started to laugh a sharp laugh that was only heard by Loelin. "lets bring the guns out!" Rouge hollered carefully, so that no one knows. That left Loelin with another stern face that made Rouge resent what she said. As Loelin checked the gun's magazines, which was packaged with the guns, Rouge asked "do you know me?". It Left Loelin's decision to look up with a confused face Rouge sighed and asked the question again. Loelin started to answer with uncertainty, "Yeah, sure, not a lot of it though". Rouge got up with a disappointed look, walked to her apartment door, and went inside to her living room. Loelin, on the other hand, put the box aside with magazines and guns left inside and glanced around the party room, the restaurant chairs, with their tables, the giant dance floor, the big bass speakers, and a bar partitioned off from the rest of the room. Farther in the Club is Rouge's apartment. Loelin gets up and walked to the apartment, unaware. He turned the knob slowly and opened the beautiful view of oak floor, lavender walls, and plush purple chairs, sofa, loveseat, and the small cylinder ottoman. When Loelin was thinking of taking his shoes off, he heard a whirring of the blender, and then the chopping of a lemon. After that, Rouge appeared with two margaritas, swaying her hips to start seducing Loelin. All Loelin done was to keep still trying to evade her actions, absent-minded of what's going on, and continued to take off his shoes. "come on, Loe, loosen up a little" Rouge said glancing at his chest and looking in to his eyes. Loelin sighed and plopped on the loveseat, looking out the window that was as large as the wall itself. Rouge placed the drinks on an oak coffee table, and laid down with Loelin, who had a blank face.

"Well, today's Sunday, so aren't you going to church?" rouge asked. "Well", Loelin said, like he was going to start a story, which made Rouge allowed him to sit up. Loelin grabbed his margarita and took a sip. Then, he continued his answer, "Well, its too late now." "Oh, okay" said Rouge, reacted to Loelin's answer. Rouge walked to her bedroom, she quickly jumped on the plush purple wool bed and grabbed a special book with the words **ROUGE'S DIARY **shown. She unlocked the book with her combination, turned to a new page, wrote in her book in a stunning cursive script:

Dear Diary

I really don't know what to say to my boyfriend about my secret with Joyce. Would he be mad? Afraid? Shock – and – Awe? Maybe I should tell him, but it would give me resentment. I don't know what to do

On the edge

R. Hunter

When she finished her entry, she heard Loelin coming upstairs to the bedroom. Rouge felt scared of what she is going to say. As Loelin opened the door, expecting Rouge on the bed, laying down, prone, he instead seeing her sitting on the edge of the bed, looking down. "Are you okay?" came a soothing voice for Rouge. "I was just thinking something over" Rouge replied hastily, But Loelin doesn't believe it.

"Its nothing big, just want that diamond." Loelin was still not satisfied of what Rouge said and asked "You seem more than disappointed, are you sure nothing's bothering you?"

"Yes, I'm sure"

Loelin sighed after going through, what seems like, a catastrophic emotional breakdown. He, then, went back for the margarita and took a sip again. "That last one…" Loelin exclaimed jokily to try to make Rouge laugh, but instead gets a reply. "That was really corny" Rouge shouted with another smirk.

"Oh really?" Loelin replied, daringly. Running back to Rouge

It sparked a tickle fight between Rouge and Loelin. Fingers flying everywhere, aiming at each other's thin lovehandles, which, of course, made both of them land on the bed with a quick thud. They continued until they got tired. Looking at each other, Rouge asked a question, "If you know me well, then what's my breast size". Loelin reacted with the same face of terror for a second, then said "Lets find out." Loelin reached to Rouge's shirt and helped her take off her shirt, but a call interrupted "their moment".

Rouge's face has shown full of her longing for Loelin, while he picked up the phone. Loelin said "hello?" in the receiver, but nobody answered

Loelin let out a deep sigh of contempt, and then he returned to Rouge, which her face still was longing for him. Loelin then continued to unclick the bra Rouge was wearing


End file.
